


Tainted

by Wildsaver369



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Genocide, Isolation, Murder, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: Soon after the Diamond attack they check on the effects to find the corrupted gems along with Pink who was unable to protect her and her friends in time. This leads to them taking her back and healing her who is locked away because of the effects. Yellow shows her how Earth was turned int a colony and she is overcame with guilt and self-hatred.
Kudos: 10





	Tainted

With a monstrous roar the beast screeched. Her claws were razor sharp as she towered over hills, the pink giant, a mountain, larger than White Diamond herself.

Her very claws dug into the soil. Yellow and Blue went to see what happened only to find the monster lurking around. Her gem shined in the sunlight, a Diamond. It glowed an elegant pink color, brilliantly shining.

When they get too close the best whipped around to spot them. It curled back in aggression and it’s roar sent out Pink’s aura. The beast was vicious as it sprang onto Yellow, knocking her down before roaring in her face and running off.

Blue tried to stop her but Pink had forced her way through, knocking Blue to the ground as she ran off. The two just exchanged shocked looks.

As the two Diamonds ventured out they saw many other gems, their forms twisted and distorted. They were all shells of their former selves as they gave in into the savage was of the organic life that lived there.

Hastily they contacted White to tell her about what they had discovered. First she didn’t believe them but reluctantly agreed to check it out.

Once White set foot onto the strange planet she saw the twisted gems, corrupted from their blast, “Where’s Pink?” She asked, voice stern and serious.

“She ran off. Right now we have to find her again.” Yellow answered.

“Pink will tire herself out and come crawling back to us.” White responded.

“I doubt it. It seems she has no memory of before.” Yellow muttered angrily.

“We must find her immediately.” Blue said urgently.

With a quick nod White agreed, clearly annoyed at the task, being it she saw it was a waste of time. They tried calling out for Pink but it didn’t work. Hours were spent searching for her and finally they found her. The massive figure was so tall as she loomed over White.

“This is great! Now we can use her as a weapon!” Yellow exclaimed.

“What?!” Blue gasped, “We can’t keep her like this!”

“Agreed.” White responded, “If we use all of our essences together we can bring her back to normal. I’ll make sure that everything is prepared for her arrival.”

“Now we just need her to follow.” Yellow said bitterly.

“That’s no problem.” White replied, “I can just control her.”

With a blast Pink’s color drained and she followed White into the ship. However she wasn’t like the other gems under her control. She never spoke and only followed commands. It was intriguing for White but it wasn’t important enough to spend time pondering on.

The essences were put into Blue’s pool before the forced Pink into it. After awhile her head popped back up, much smaller but things looked different.

To the displeasure of Yellow, White and Blue Pink had horns and a mane. She stared in confusion as she looked around.

“Welcome home.” Blue said with a tearful smile.

Pink hopped out horns poked out like a sore thumb. Her tail flicked from side to side as she stared shock, confused, and in disbelief.

“What in the stars?!” Yellow gasped.

White’s eyes narrowed, “She can’t go out looking like this. Pink will have to stay in her room from now on until her appearance is fixed.”

What happened next was a blur to Pink as she was taken to her room. The next few days were a nightmare as she waited for the others to return and explain everything. Her balcony was closed off so no one could even see her.

Pink just sat there talking to the Pebbles who also had no idea what was going on. It was so dull and awful in the room. She remembered why she was so desperate to escape as the horrid memories flooded back to her, it was suffocating as she remembered every little thing. Pink remembered the pain, suffering, and torture she had to endure under her fellow Diamonds.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything sucked. She was once again locked up in her room but this time completely hidden away from all of Homeworld. It was so silent, so lonely, and so very boring. Pink preferred being a savage monster again, roaming Earth and living as a wild animal but now there she was, on Homeworld with only her twisted form to remind her of Earth. Her tail flicked from side to side as Pink caressed her tail.

With nothing better to do Pink would just train on fighting, getting use to using her horns as extra weapons. Her rage fueled her as she vowed revenge on the other Diamonds.

Now Blue unable to bring herself to look at Pink. Due to their attack Pink’s form had been twisted and changed. White wanted to leave it so that Pink could never forget her mistake but to Blue’s surprise and joy Yellow had argued that Pink was crucial for public events and couldn’t go around looking like some animal.

Soon they all saw Pink’s growth as a leader, able to create unity spark loyalty in the gems around them. Her words could convince gems to do whatever she wanted and the other Diamonds were going to use that to their advantage.

Yellow had to keep Pink in-line so she took Pink to Earth which was now a full on colony. She ignored the pain in Pink’s eyes and the tears streaming from her face,

“How could you?!” Pink screamed at Yellow, the overwhelming pain in her voice made Yellow flinch ever so slightly.

“Everything you did was a waste. Earth is a colony now and there is no going back.” Yellow snapped back.

“I can’t believe that I use to look up to you three! You’re all monsters!” Pink had regretted what she said once Yellow flared up and blasted at her.

Pink felt the pain eating away at her as Yellow unleashed her powers onto Pink but Pink was able to summon her shield.

“Just shatter me already!” Pink’s words made Yellow freeze.

“Shattering you is the last thing we want. If we must we’ll bubble you for eons to come! We’ll even rejuvenate you but we could never-ever shatter you!”

Yellow could see the utter hatred in Pink’s eyes, “Who cares if I’m gone it’s not like I‘m important or helped the empire in any way, I just did the opposite! I’m no true diamond! I can’t even fulfill my own purpose. Just make it quick and shatter me!”

The words were haunting as Yellow saw the trauma and pain the was plastered on Pink’s face.

After a long pause of silence Yellow just sighed, “Let’s just return to Homeworld and pretend this never happened.”

“No-!”

“That’s not a request that’s an order Pink!” Yellow’s voice was stern, “Come on before I bubble you myself. I’ll even reverse the changes I made and you can be twisted again and locked away in that tower for eons or en eternity!”

“If that’s the case then shattering would be a smarter option.” Pink’s voice wa grim.

Yellow glared at Pink, “You are never getting shattered and that’s final.”

“Are you sure about that?” Pink shallanged.

Yellow’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Pink smiled, “Oh I will. I rather be shattered than be apart of the authority again-“

Yellow’s grip was tight as she held Pink angrily, her eyes filled with rage and her teeth were exposed, “If you don’t change your attitude we will rejuvenate you!”

Pink glared at Yellow but then relented, “Fine.”

Yellow threw Pink back into her room and turned to speak with White, “We need to be careful with Pink.” She said as she explained the problem.”

White just chuckled, “My Starlight’s got quite an imagination.”

“This is serious!” Blue’s voice was shaking in fear and sorrow, “We need to fix this! If she succeeds in shattering herself then-“ Blue couldn’t finish as she cried.

“Calm down Blue.” White ordered, “I wouldn’t let my dear Starlight hurt herself. If she even tries to even poof herself I’ll have her rejuvenated. We should keep anything that could shatter her.. well everything expect us of course.”

Blue sighed, “We’ll just have to gain her love back.”

White just smiled, “Oh she loves us or we’ll have to rejuvenate our precious Starlight.”

Yellow just sighed while Blue again spoke up, “I’ll go check on her.”

Yellow sighed again, “Oh and if it turns out she jumped off the balcony to escape again bring her to me. We have to make sure we catch her early, last time she overpowered 50 elites easily and got the Sun Incinerator but I luckily found out right in time to grab her.”

Blue went to see Pink who wanted nothing to do with her instead running off to avoid her. The pain was so bad as she watched Pink so desperate to avoid her. Pink saw the Breaking Point and held it in her hands. She felt nothing but sadness as she turned the rip so that it touched her gem and readied the weapon.

The first hit left a deep crack. She could feel her her body glitch out. One more hit and it only deepened the crack, “Third time’s a charm.”

A gem took the Breaking Point away from her, she tried to reach for it back only to glitch and fall. She looked up to see White’s Pearl.

“Oh Starlight, is this really what you want? Well I guess we all don’t get what we want. You’re too rare to just let yourself get shattered, right Pink Diamond?”

Pink grunted as she tried to reach for the weapon, “Oh no Starlight, you aren’t allowed anywhere near this weapon. We can’t let you shatter yourself.”

Pink once again reached for the weapon before glitching out. White’s Pearl leaned down and splashed a vile of Pink’s tears onto her.

“White Diamond’s Sapphire told her that you might do this to yourself but she didn’t want to believe it. Luckily I was here to stop you. What at would you do without her?”

Pink glared at the Pearl, “I’d rather be shattered.”

“Now-now Pink Diamond, that’s not for you to decide. I will say you’ve become more and more of a troublemaker. I’m afraid White Diamond’s starting to regret saving so many organics and expanding your zoo for you.” The Pearl’s words made Pink more hopeful.

“The zoo has been expanded?” She asked hopefully.

“If you’re good White Diamond might let you visit it every so often but your recent outburst is causing too much trouble.”

Pink shrugged, “So? It’s not like I help the Empire.”

“You help in different ways.” White responded.


End file.
